Wave
by Smalllady08
Summary: After Civil war. Hope goes to Scott's house confront him.


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **After Civil war. Hope goes to Scott's house confront him.

**Some Langdyne. Enjoy and leave reviews please.**

**Wave **

_I watched my world view disappear in front of my eyes_

_Moments of magic and wonder seems so hard to find_

_Is it ever coming back again?_

_Is it ever coming back again?_

_Take me back to the feeling when everything was left to find_

_It comes and goes in waves_

**Waves-Dean Lewis**

Hope had drunk some doses of whiskey in some old and dirty bar where she knew she wouldn't be recognized, as now her father and her had been running from the government since the events of the fight between the avengers where Scott had taken Hank Pym's ant man suit to help and they two had their names involved.

And now, angry, she was standing in front of Scott's house to demand an explanation, how could he take the suit to a mission without telling them, how could he let her in the dark, not asking for her assistance after everything they had gone through?

And as much as she wanted to blame the alcohol for her being there now and that she only wanted to scream at him, Hope knew that her heart couldn't forget the ant man and she wanted to see him again.

The woman took a deep breath, reaching his door and blocking all the feelings and memories of them together and she raised her hand in fist, knocking at the door hard.

"Scott! Scott, open this damn door!" She was full of angry and disappointment while she knocked for the third time.

The door opened and Scott appeared dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, stubble and he seemed shocked to see her there after a year and his heart started to beat fast at the beautiful but unexpected vision of Hope there.

"Hope? You... You look beautiful."

It was all that he managed to say, watching her beautiful face, even being flushed in anger, her hair now longer falling over her shoulders.

Scott slowly raised his hand, seeing her looking shocked too and his fingers closed around a lock of her hair, the longing for her growing, as was the regret of the choice he had made a year ago and he stared at her with a sad smile.

Memories oft them together filled her mind when he stared at her holding her hair, the first time they had met where he'd woken up in the bed after being taken to Hank's house, the first training together, the talks and the kiss, their first date, the hot summer nights, everything seemed to come and go like waves and her eyes started to shine.

"Hope I-"

But he hadn't the chance to finish because Hope pushed his hand away from her and then started to punch at his chest hard, making Scott stumble back, smiling for a moment and remembering how strong she was, always taking him down in the training.

"How could you? I hate you for that!" She shook her head in disappointment without stopping the punches, but he wasn't moving to escape from them.

In the last punch she stumble, falling in Scott's arms, who broke her fall, holding her arms while falling to his bottom, his back against a table and Hope pressed against his chest, seeming surprise for a moment.

The fall hadn't hurt but her words had, knowing he had been selfish with his actions and he held her tight, feeling her warmth and heartbeats, wishing he could have done a different choice back then.

He was ignoring her protests and attempts to leave his arms, pushing at his chest and to his surprise and to the woman's, who normally had her emotions always under control, the first tear fell from her eyes, slipping to her cheek and she raised her head and saw that Scott's eyes were shinning too.

Although he could see she had drank, she was very lucid and he murmured:

"Do you really hate me?" The thought of her hating him and never wanting to see his face again was scary, they'd gone through so many things together, moments of magic and, because of a mistake, everything could disappear.

"I don't, but I wish I could so it would be easier to forget you." She replied, tired, shaking her head and then she left his arms to sit beside him, closing her eyes and thinking about the past year and how much she didn't want to confess that she missed him, but she knew it was useless.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Scott told her, his voice breaking and he brushed his hair from his forehead, before covering his mouth with his hand. "I never wanted to hurt you, but in the end I did that, so I'm sorry Hope."

"Why didn't you call me to go with you? To aid you?"

"Because when Sam called me, he told me it'd not only be dangerous but also that we could go to prison." He explained, letting his hands fall beside him, sad. "And I didn't want to put you in danger or end up arrested, but I never thought the government would want to arrest you two just because of the creator of my suit."

"Scott..." She sighed opening her eyes and staring at him for a moment sad and tired when then, she saw the ankle monitor that had confined him inside the house.

That made her heart sink, knowing that things mustn't be easy for him too, without being able to see or take his daughter out of the house, with another criminal record now and then, she slowly rested her hand over his, which was between them on the floor, giving it a grip and looking ahead again, chewing her lower lip and telling him with sincerity:

"I'm sorry you're in this situation again."

"It's okay, I've been working from here, been learning some magic tricks and Cassie comes to see me every weekend, it's not so bad." He said with a sad smile, but relieved that she had finally put her walls down, touching his hand and then he interlaced their fingers, looking down and watching their hands.

"It's true, I never wanted to hurt you or cause trouble to Hank and you... I miss us."

"I know, I miss us too." She finally admitted, finding his eyes, which were shining just like hers. "I just felt so disappointed for you disappearing without telling me and then then the government chasing us,,, I'm sorry for punching you."

And then, feeling all the tension from the past few months disappearing, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and closed her eyes feeling his warmth and smelling his soap scent, being filled with the longing she had felt for him and placed her hand on his chest, feeling it.

Scott released his hand, putting his arms around her for a moment making her feel safe and loved before he raised her chin, running his tumble over her lips, which parted, caressing them gently and staring at her:

"I know i was an idiot, but I don't want to lose you..."

"You might me an idiot sometimes, but I know you were thinking about everybody when you went to Captain America without telling us..." She admitted softly from behind his tumble.

They shared a small smile while he kept caressing her lips and slowly they fell to the floor with him on top of Hope, who stared at him with a beautiful smile, caressing his nape and saying:

"We'll be okay."

"Yeah..."

And then, ignoring the fact that they were still on the floor of the living room and that Luis could show up at any time, their lips met in a passionate kiss and Hope ran her hands on his nape while parting her lips for him, feeling Scott's hand massaging her back slowly, their hearts beating fast with that moment knowing everything would be alright now.

**Did you like?**


End file.
